Finding Love
by reiko-chan13
Summary: Bura and Goten’s whole family are missing. And soon, they too are taken from earth and find themselves on another planet. Can they survive in this harsh environment and find their families? Will love blossom between the two? Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned DBZ, I would be wasting my time on fanfiction?  
  
Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic, it came to me in a dream.well, actually, it came to be while I was looking for a Goten picture for my first layout, same difference. It's a Bura/Goten fic with plenty of adventure, romance, drama.all that juicy stuff! Read on and review, of course.  
  
Chapter One - Remembering  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, honey?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I love you," Bura answered.  
  
Bulma smiled and walked over to her daughter's bed. "I love you too. Now go to sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
Bura frowned. "What are we doing tomorrow?"  
  
"We're going on a mother/daughter shopping spree of course!"  
  
She immediately smiled. "Cool!"  
  
Bulma smiled again at her young daughter. "Goodnight, dear," she said.  
  
"Goodnight, mommy!"  
  
Just as Bulma began to turn away, Bura spoke up again.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"What is it, dear?"  
  
"I love you to the moon."  
  
"And back again," Bulma answered, then she walked out and went downstairs.  
  
**********  
  
Bura awoke suddenly. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought of the dream she just had. Ever since her mother had disappeared, she had been having these happy memories of her and her mother.  
  
It had been a quiet, peaceful, boring day.  
  
**********  
  
Bura sat in the kitchen eating her cereal with her dad when her mother came in.  
  
"I'm going out, Vegeta, take care of Bura while I'm gone," she told him.  
  
"She 17 years old, woman, she doesn't need taken care of, plus, she's a saiyan. She can defend herself. It's you who needs to be taken care of," he answered.  
  
"Oh, please, Vegeta. Do you honestly think someone is going to jump me one day? The world isn't that cruel!"  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to train," he said, getting up and walking into the gravity room.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "That man is impossible!"  
  
Bura laughed. "That's why we all love him."  
  
Bulma laughed as well. "You're right. Well, anyway, I have to go pick up some parts for my latest invention!"  
  
"What's that, mom?" Bura asked.  
  
"A time machine that can seat 4 people! I can't wait to start building it!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Wow, that sounds interesting, now all of us can time travel together."  
  
"I don't know if your brother would want to go anywhere without Marron and Shelly, and I'm not smart enough to make a time machine that seats 6," Bulma answered, with an almost sad look in her eyes. Ever since Trunks had gotten married and started a family of his own, she barely ever got to see him.  
  
"You're smart enough mom, just lazy," Bura said in a playful way.  
  
"Hey, I am not!" Bulma said in a strict, but also playful, way.  
  
"You better get going, they close early on Sundays."  
  
"Oh my god, you're right! See you later honey!" Bulma said, running out of the door.  
  
**********  
  
That was the last time Bura ever saw her. Later that day when her mother didn't return, she began to worry slightly. So did her father, although he tried not to show it. After 24 hours had passed, and she still hadn't returned, Bura had called Trunks and he had come over. All three began a search, but never found her.  
  
Even Gohan, Videl, Goku, Goten, Chi-chi, Krillin, Marron, Juuhachigou, Hercule, Ubuu, Pan, Oolong, Puar, Ox King, Yamcha, and Master Roshi had looked. But they never found her. After 1 month Bura called the police, although she knew if her odd family and friends couldn't find Bulma, the police most likely couldn't either.  
  
They didn't investigate long, and closed the case after only 3 weeks. No evidence had ever been found. The mechanics store owner said she had never even been at the shop. Everyone thought she was dead.  
  
But Bura had a strange feeling.she knew her mother was alive. Trunks had said it was because she couldn't handle the fact that her mother was gone, he thought she was dead too. Her father hadn't spoken since it had happened; it was like he wasn't even there anymore. That was 4 years ago, now she was 21. And she still didn't know what had happened to her mother.  
  
She began to sweat. It was a rather hot night. 'Not getting back to sleep tonight,' she thought, getting out of bed. She walked downstairs and was surprised to see her father sitting there, in deep thought. "Hi dad," she said. Silence. Bura knew why he hadn't spoken to her and Trunks for the past 4 years. It reminded him too much of her mother.  
  
"I'm just going to get a glass of water.okay?" He nodded slightly. She went over to the cabinet and got a glass, then filled it with water. She began to head back to her room, but then Vegeta did something she didn't expect him to do. He spoke.  
  
"She's still alive," he said.  
  
Bura turned around and walked over to her father. "What do you mean?"  
  
He didn't say anything, just stared.  
  
"Dad?" Bura asked again. She sighed, and started to turn around again, but Vegeta spoke again.  
  
"I know she is."  
  
"Dad? How could you say that after so long? You could have told me 4 years ago. But face it, she is dead. She wouldn't have just left, and you know it!"  
  
"I wasn't sure 4 years ago, but I know she's still alive. I can.feel it." he argued.  
  
"Dad, I wish it were true. And even if she was alive, how could we find her? We couldn't 4 years ago!" she argued back.  
  
"That's because she isn't on this planet! I'm going to go into space and find her!"  
  
"How do you know that? You can't stand here and tell me you just 'know' she's out there after 4 years! You've gone crazy, dad. How could you? I don't want to hear you now; you can't just expect me to forgive you for not talking to me for the past 4 years!"  
  
Bura turned around and ran back into her room, putting a sweater on and flying out of the window. She wanted to get out of there. She hadn't realized how angry she was at her father until then. And now she didn't even want to see him.  
  
She had gotten Trunks to teach her how to fly when she was 11, and had never really appreciated it much until right then.  
  
'What did dad mean? How does he know she's still alive? I'm so confused.' she thought.  
  
Bura couldn't think straight. Too many questions were going through her head. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts; she hadn't paid attention to where she was going, and bumped right into.  
  
"Goten! Oh my god, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" she said, blushing.  
  
"Uhh, that's okay, It was my fault," he said, blushing as well and grinning slightly.  
  
"Why are you out here anyway?" he asked, his grin turning into a frown.  
  
"Well, I.just needed some fresh air," she lied.  
  
"In your pajamas?"  
  
"Um.yeah. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I...same reason as you, I guess. How are you anyway? We haven't seen you in a while," Goten asked.  
  
"Trunks didn't tell you? I went to college in America, I got back 7 months ago," Bura answered, surprised he didn't know.  
  
"I knew you went to college, but I haven't seen Trunks for the past few months. Marron said he just left one day, hasn't been heard from since."  
  
Bura's eyes widened. "WHAT? HE LEFT! Poor Marron! Poor Shelly! Are they okay?"  
  
"I guess, but Trunks really should come home.they miss him." Goten said, with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"I wonder if dad knows? I have to ask him!" she said, turning around and beginning to fly back towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"Wait, Bura, I'm coming!" he said, flying after her.  
  
Bura didn't seem to notice as she flew like mad. When she landed on the lawn, she opened the front door and looked around. "Dad? Dad? DAD!" she yelled. He never answered. "He must have taken the spaceship already!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goten asked, close behind her. Bura hadn't even noticed his presence.  
  
"My dad.he said mom was still alive, and she was on another planet. He said he was going to go into space and look for her!" she explained.  
  
Goten frowned. "Trunks said your father wasn't talking to you guys."  
  
"He wasn't! He just did today for some reason, and that's all he told me!"  
  
"Bura.the ship.it's still here!" he said, pointing to it.  
  
"What? Then why isn't he here? I checked everywhere!" she yelled, frustrated.  
  
"Maybe he's getting the ship ready?" Goten suggested.  
  
"I checked there." she said. "Goten.what's happening? Why is everyone disappearing?"  
  
"Bura I didn't want to tell you this but.I don't know how to say this." he began, obviously having trouble getting it out.  
  
"What?" she asked, then she wished she hadn't. What he said next scared her more than when she had first found out her mother had disappeared.  
  
"My family is missing too."  
  
What did you think? Not bad for my first fic, huh? Well, I've written a lot.just not anything to do with DBZ. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as often as possible, but sometimes other things get in my way so.well, I'm sure you know that I can't always update on time. But I do hope to get the next chapter out soon, and I will. I promise. So please review, make me feel loved! 


End file.
